


Under the Crushing Weight

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: A Journey of the Soul (Salshira) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: He comes to her with a need to purge and emotions overflowing. She will hold him and soothe him and wish that they could both release their burdens. But not yet. Some secrets must be kept, for now, even as they find comfort in each other's skin.





	Under the Crushing Weight

He was in a frenzy. He pushed her against the wall and devoured her mouth without even a by-your-leave. He didn’t greet her, didn’t apologize for the late hour, didn’t ask her why she wasn’t in bed yet. She turned and saw him, had barely enough time to ask, confused, “Solas?” and then he was upon her. She couldn’t say she was disappointed. She wasn’t. And she knew that if she’d made the slightest effort to push him away he would have released her. She didn’t. She welcomed him into her arms, between her legs when he tugged at her thighs and lifted her feet off the floor, kissed him back with matching passion as the letters in her hand fell to the floor and were promptly forgotten.

His kisses were usually gentle, somehow hesitant even with his tongue in her mouth or his teeth in her lip. He always felt like he was holding back something. And she’d never said anything about it because she was, too, and part of their agreement had always been that their secrets would be revealed when they were both ready.

But this time, tonight, after the midnight bells had long since tolled, he kissed her with unrestrained need. She’d never felt anything like it, not in Thedas and certainly not before. Heat spread from his mouth all the way to her toes and the ends of her hair, making her fingers curl against his back. She cradled the back of his head as he kissed her, whimpering beneath the onslaught of his need, then broke the kiss to cry out her surprise as her body shuddered when he ground his hard cock against her cunt through their clothes, her legs around his waist and her body open to him. He didn’t stop, didn’t pause, and his mouth moved to her neck while she moaned and his hips kept rolling against hers.

He waited until she begged, a soft _please_ whispered into his ear following the application of the best hickey of her life. And then she was bouncing on the mattress where he’d tossed her while he stripped with supernatural speed. His body covered hers and his fingers trembled as he pulled her shirt over her head and dumped it on the floor. His eyes were black, pupils swallowing the color, and he was flushed, breathing hectically, and she wanted to ask what was happening, what this was, but she wouldn’t risk breaking the mood and he was so close to breaking, himself, so she’d give him what he clearly needed before she asked. She would wait for his secrets. She’d been waiting a long time, a few more hours would harm nothing.

He pulled the rest of her clothes off and tossed them away carelessly and then his mouth was on her cunt and she yelled his name while her back arched and her hands fisted in the sheets. One hand moved to the back of his head as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer, greedy for her. She was already wet, so wet, and her cunt pulsed with need, but he would do nothing more until she shattered upon his tongue. And she did, crying for him and digging welts into his scalp with nails that needed trimming.

He pulled back and watched her recover as he licked her off his lips, wiped his chin with the back of his hand, and the Wolf was in his gaze. He was stalking her, hunting her pleasure, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When her breathing hitched he surged over her and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, and the salt of her own flavor was somehow comforting. She relaxed beneath him, lifted her legs to wrap around his hips when the tip of him found her entrance. The crown slowly pushed inside and she whimpered into his mouth. He broke the kiss to watch her face, dark eyes wide and mouth slightly open around his breaths, and then the rest of his length slammed inside in one stroke to the hilt and she arched her body with a shriek as the electric quality of the pleasure stole her muscle control from her as though she’d stuck her entire hand into a socket and the current became all that she was.

He waited again, waited for her body to relax, waited for her to wrap her arms around him and lean up to kiss him lightly. And then he fucked her. No slow lovemaking tonight, only raw passion and the need of an ancient man long bereft of comfort, as though he was trying to fit a thousand years of sex into an hour. Or a night, she lost track as orgasm washed over her again and again, silencing her thoughts for a time.

She’d never been loud before. Sex before Solas was heavy breathing and a few moans and shuddering breaths upon completion. But with him, it was a symphony. Moans and cries and pleas and his name on her lips and his face before her eyes even when they were closed. And orgasm made her scream with the intensity of it, made her claw at him and bite his shoulders. And she didn’t know how many times he made her break, only that he was covered in scratches and a dozen bites and still he had found no relief.

Her hands cupped his face as he slowed briefly so that she could breathe, so she wouldn’t lose consciousness. “Solas, vhenan, ma lath. I would give you anything,” she vowed, her voice hoarse and raspy from screaming. The foreign words still felt strange on her tongue, but for him she would say them. “Tell me your desires and they are yours. What do you need, my love?”

His face seemed to contort, a thousand emotions flashing through his eyes, across his mouth, and then he kissed her again, devoured her again, and then he was fucking her again, his hips moving so fast she worried about the integrity of their pelvises, and then she didn’t care because she was coming again, shattering again, and she begged him to follow, whispered words that he’d taught her through the pleasure, and at last, at last, he did. Her name was a groan, then a cry, then his back arched and his mouth dropped open and she felt the warmth of him filling her. And then he collapsed, shaking, on top of her.

Panting still, shaking with her own aftershocks, she wrapped her arms around him and held him steady as his breaths hitched and his body shook and it took longer than it should have for her to realize that it wasn’t just sweat on her shoulder, it wasn’t just the pleasure, that Solas was crying, sobbing upon her.

Her arms tightened when she realized, her body wrapped around him, careful not to clench where they were still joined because they were both oversensitive there. She hummed to him, whispered to him. _I’m here, I’m here,_ and never once did she shush him, even as a form of comfort, because these tears had a reason and they needed to be cried and silence didn’t mean it was better.

All but a few of her candles were burned out by the time his sobbing slowed to hot tears and the apologies began. “Ir abelas, I should not have…” He tucked his head deeper into her, his voice thick and rough.

“Don’t say that, Solas,” she whispered back. “You needed it. All of it. I promised you anything and I meant it. Well, within reason.” She smiled a little, tried to encourage him to look at her. He did, eyes swollen and red, face splotchy, and he was still so remarkably handsome to her. Nothing could make that jaw unattractive, even tears that didn’t make sense. She smiled for him. “You’re what I want. And I will wait until you’re ready to tell me what’s going on.”

A fresh sob wracked him and he buried himself in her again. She held him tight and sang softly to him, the only thing she could think to do. She wasn’t very good at it, missing all the high notes, but it was better than sitting there in silence while he cried and she waited and the scent of sex slowly evaporated from the room but for the evidence on their bodies, slowly leaking out around his softened cock.

Eventually, he was calm again, tears dried and breaths even. Slowly, he extracted himself from her grasp, from her body, and began to stand. She started to follow, but he pressed her back down into the bed. She subsided, and waited, as he cleaned himself and then brought a damp cloth back to her. She let him clean the mess they’d made between her legs, let him rinse the cloth a few times to make sure he got it all, let him wipe her down from her belly button to mid thigh, and then she stopped him with her hands on his. He hadn’t met her eyes this whole time and maybe someone else might not have noticed that he looked just past her head, but she did because she did that, too.

“Solas. Stop that,” she told him softly. “I’ll take a bath later, but I like smelling like you.” A soft shudder ran through him and she sighed, took the cloth from him and tossed it toward the washroom. Then she gently pulled him back into bed. She didn’t make him meet her eyes because she knew how much it hurt when it wasn’t time yet, but she did roll him beneath her so that she could cushion her face on his chest. He could look wherever he wanted within the room and she would anchor him.

“You’re not unclean, Solas,” she told him, and that shiver ran through him again, told her she was right about this part of it. “Your cum won’t hurt me somehow. Neither will your love.”

“You cannot know that,” he replied, his tone hushed and haunted. “There is so much… So much you do not know.”

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. He would be surprised. “That will always be true,” she said instead. “No one can know all the secrets of the universe. So much will always be a mystery. What does it matter? I love you and I want you and I want to be near you. Isn’t that enough for now?”

He sighed and shuddered and she could feel him holding back. She tried again. “I know you have secrets. You know I do, too. Is that what this is about? Secrets? Is it time to reveal them?”

“I am not certain that I can,” he whispered, and the weight of what he didn’t say hung heavy between them.

“I will give you my secrets when you are ready to share yours,” she reminded him. “I promised you. I’ll deliver. And I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“And if I never am?” he asked, so softly she almost couldn’t hear him, had a brief spike of panic that she was losing her hearing again before she calmed it.

“Then I will hold my secrets close,” she said. “And take them to my grave. But I have a feeling something will give long before then.”

His long fingers stroked her chin and she raised her head to look at him. He met her gaze now, and he was composed but for a deep sorrow in his eyes. “Ar lath ma. Even if it is the death of me.”

“It won’t come to that,” she vowed. The worst part of knowing what was coming for them, for the Inquisition, was that her conviction came from desperation, not faith. But she would find a way to convince him to walk a different path. If she could convince him to tell her the truth before the final quest, maybe it would be enough. Maybe they could find another way. But until then, she didn’t want the guilt to crush him like this anymore, yet she didn’t know how to relieve him of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first time that I ever wrote Salshira, before she even had a name. I have no idea why I didn't post it before, and then it also somehow vanished from tumblr, so it's here now because I trust no one and nothing. Enjoy!


End file.
